Labyrinth
by Aihara Aya
Summary: The five couples trapped on a labyrinth? How are they going to get out from there? With their own way, of course. Conflicting, Twinleaf, Soulsilver, Sequel, and Ferriswheel!


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokemon!

Summary :

The five couples trapped on a labyrinth? How are they going to get out from there? With their own way, of course. Conflicting, Twinleaf, Soulsilver, Sequel, and Ferriswheel!

* * *

1. Conflicting

"Trust me, Leaf. I'll find the way and we'll get out from here soon!"

"You said that an hour ago and I don't see the way, Green." Leaf shot him with a bored glare. "Not yet!" he placed one of his hands to his pocket and looked to the sky, "We will find the way. Trust me."

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm so touched. You said that just as if we're going to die soon if we're not getting outta here." the brunette girl walked past him with a very bored face. Green quickly chased her off.

"Hey, but you're the one who want to get out, right?"

"Then prove it if you're smart, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything?"

.

.

"..."

"..."

"...Okay I give up. I can't find the way, Leaf." Green scratched his head. Leaf turned back to face him then she groped around her bag and took one of her pokeball.

"You should say that earlier, Green." Leaf released her Charizard and hopped into its back, "Help me get out from here." then flew off the labyrinth. Leaving Green dumbfounded.

"Hey Leaf wait for me!"

2. Twinleaf

Hikari stared to the excited blonde in front of her with a doubtful expression, "Uh, Jun, is it okay to trust you? This labyrinth is difficult to solve, you know?" The boy just grinned to her and gave her a thumb-up.

"It's fine Kari Kari! You can trust me this time!" Jun started walking with Hikari following him beside. His eyes stared to the junction in front of them.

"Hmm, left, right, left, right..." he thinks for awhile. Hikari sighed, "Um, Jun. Don't get it wrong okay? But I doubt you─"

"Left! C'mon Kari Kari we should go to the left!" Jun turned left and the raven girl keep following him, "...will find the way. Hhh..."

.

.

"Okay so I think next we should go right!" Jun grabbed Hikari's right hand and turned right. She sighed for several times now, "Jun, we're here for fifteen minutes already. Are you sure this is the right─"

"Oh look Kari Kari there is the exit! Yes we made it!" he pointed a gate with 'EXIT' on it. Hikari's eyes gre wider, she shocked that Jun eventually made the way to the exit. She stared the gate, then Jun, gate, Jun, gate... and Jun.

"What?"

"JUN YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

3. Soulsilver

"Why the heck I involved into this!?" Silver stared Kotone that sticked out her tongue to him, "It's your fault to accept my request!"

"Helloo it's not my fault, stupid pigtails! You were the one who dragged me to this amusement park with no reason!" Kotone huffed, "I just wanna spend time with you, idiot."

"What the─don't call me idiot!" Silver blushed because Kotone said she wanted to spend time with him but unfortunately his ego didn't want to admit it out loud. Kotone rolled her eyes, "If you really hate this amusement park, then tell me the way to the exit, Mr. Grumpy?"

"Humph! Just gimme the map!" Kotone raised her eyebrows, "What map are you talking about, Silvy? Of course there is no map here! What kind of labyrinth that give us a map to solve it?"

"What!? Arceus why you let me trapped here with this pigtails?" Silver facepalmed right away.

"Hey! Don't insult me! I'll prove it to you that I can find the way out!"

.

.

"I told you I can find the way out!" Kotone scoffed in pride, hands were on her hips. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yes we can find the way out because you burned the labyrinth with your lovely Typhlosion and now the fire extinguisher are coming right here and they'll probably catch us, pigtails."

"Then just run away from them!~"

4. Sequel

"Uh, I think we should go there." Mei pointed out a way and walked. Hugh followed her behind.

Dead end.

"Eh? Then we should go left and then turn right, I think." they turned back and again, Hugh followed her behind with a bored look.

Dead end.

"Ehh? And then I think─"

"Just admit you're horrible at direction, Mei." Hugh rolled his eyes, Mei turned back and huffed, "Why you said that?"

"Because we're already go into twenty dead ends and it's already half an hour since you said 'I can do this Hugh! Leave it to me!' and finally we got nothing."

"...Okay I admit I have a little trouble at direction buuuut at least I tried! You just standing there doing nothing than follow and insult me here!" the brunette girl pointed out Hugh's face.

"Fine I'll find the exit."

.

.

The dark-haired boy clenched his fist, gritted his teeth, a dark aura surrounded him, he stayed silence since one minute ago and standing there doing nothing. Now his childhood friend looked worry about him.

"Uh, Hugh?"

"...THIS LABYRINTH IS ABOUT TO FEEL MY RAGE!"

5. Ferriswheel

"Whoa this place is so big!" N stared to things around him with White behind him. "Of course, silly. It's a labyrinth."

"I never go to the labyrinth before. I always stay at home..." N showed a little sad expression, but it disappeared right away, "and I'm glad you're asking me to this place! Thanks White!"

She blushed when heard that a little, "Y-you're welcome..."

The green-haired man still looked to many things around him, "White, can we observe this place more? I wanna know more about a labyrinth!"

"Uh, sure. But our main objective is to get out from here, N."

"But I wanna stay here longer!"

"It's okay but, this place named labyrinth because it's a puzzle to solve, not to just looking at it." White sighed while crossing her hands on chest. But N didn't listen to her and he's still looking at flowers that spreaded along the way. She stared at him and smiled.

"I thought it won't be hurt to stay here for awhile then."

.

.

"N let's go find the way out."

"But Whiteee!"

"No this time you must listen to me!"

"White don't you want to see more beautiful flowers? We can stay here for a little longer!"

"Yes I would love to but N we're here for THREE HOURS ALREADY ON THE SAME SPOT!"

* * *

Yess I love these couples so bad especially the Soulsilver! XD

Sorry for ALL the mistakes! And review pleeease?


End file.
